1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module packing system for packing and transporting goods. Particularly the invention relates to a module packing system for transporting heavier goods such as work shop machines.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Transport of, for example, machines etc. was earlier effected by means of simple pallets, which has resulted in that the products or the goods have been damaged during transport, which in turn caused large economical losses. Furthermore, often "tailor-built" boxes are manufactured, which are broken down after use and thrown away without being reused.